She is Gone Forever
by Margot is me
Summary: She's gone. She has been for two weeks now. There is no where to look anymore.
1. Chapter 1

She's gone. She has been for two weeks now. There is no where to look anymore.

It was a Sunday morning. Beck woke up to a note sitting on the pillow that Jade's head should have been on. It was written on a piece of notebook paper. The handwriting messy but so obviously Jade's.

_Beck,_

_This isn't something I would do for anyone else. But I have to at least tell you._

_You will never see me again. I left probably a few hours before you will see this._

_I took everything that is mine. There are no more pictures of me. not on your phone, laptop, or any printed ones. _

_I also deleted my number from your phone._

_I still have everything you have given me. Every picture we have taken. I will never delete your number. _

_You need to forget about me. Just know that I will never forget about you._

_I love you, Beck, always._

_Jade. xoxo_

There were spots on the page from what were once tears from the eyes of a broken girl.

When Beck read the note he could feel his throat tighten and tears start to form in his eyes. At the end of the note the tears spilled. He didn't know how long he sat crying silent tears. When he finally moved it was to see if Jade had truly taken everything.

She had. There was nothing there that was Jade's but it all reminded Beck of her. He had to get out of the RV, but he didn't want to lose her completely.

Now Beck sits in class zoned out. There was no one sitting next to him constantly warming his side or gripping his fingers with theirs. Teachers had tried to reach out to Beck at first, now they just give him sympathetic looks thinking that all hope is gone for their once star student.

He no longer speaks to anyone at school. They all remind him of her.

The only things he has left are the note she left him and a picture that Cat had given him the first day that Jade was gone.

Every day he waits for the sound of her beating on his door or her saying his name. Every day the same thing happens, he is filled with sadness all over again when neither of those two things happens.

He would never forget her.

**AN: Please tell me if you like this. I do personally. Review please. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year, a year since that fateful day that Beck found the note. He has turned himself into a shell of the boy he once was.

Everyone assumed that Beck would be able to move on in time. Truth is that Beck would never move on. After a year of dating Jade he had become dependent on her presence do get along. Even when they would briefly break up he still knew she was there. Now she is gone.

The note is now a tattered piece of paper. The picture he had gotten from Cat is now worn from his hands gripping it tightly on a regular basis. Every memory he has of Jade brings new pain to his chest and new tears to his eyes.

He tortures himself reliving every second he spent with Jade. The good and the bad alike replayed daily. If the memories were a book it would be beyond repair. Spine worn from overuse and pages marked with tears.

_Just because I'm not there anymore doesn't mean you can give up on life. Listen to what I said Beck. Forget about me. Please don't text back. It will just lead you to disappointment when I don't reply._

The text came from a blocked number. It is the only text, call, or email of any kind that Beck had received in a year. He only kept the phone because Jade said she would keep his number. As he read it he cried.

Jade was either keeping tabs or she knew him well enough to send him that text.

* * *

><p>Jade is stuck in the same depression as Beck. She is miserable in her new life. She thought that a clean break would be a good thing. Only problem is that when she left she took things with her, things that couldn't be taken away.<p>

She was also just a shell of her former self. If the students of Hollywood Arts saw her now they would be shocked. Jade no longer spoke to anyone. She would give withering glares to anyone that came near her. If a guy would try to hit on her she would ignore him. If he didn't go away she would.

She continuously checked Beck's Slap profile. The only activity was from over a year ago before she left. Jade couldn't know for sure that Beck was depressed, but somehow she _knew_. When she sent the text it was the last contact she planned on every having with Beck Oliver.

_Jade, you are unforgettable. I know you won't text back, but now that I have the chance I have to tell you… I love you too._

To read the reply from Beck broke her heart all over again. She could lie to herself and say she didn't expect Beck to respond but it would be useless.

**AN: I hope y'all like this chapter as well. I really hope that I can continue to update regularly. I have school and the majority of my classes are honors so please be patient if it takes a few days to update. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The memories were starting to get fuzzy. Not the big and important ones but the little ones that made Beck smile when he would think about them.

The things like the first pair of scissors she had threatened him with and what she was wearing when things happened. He could remember what happened but not the emotions or fine details.

It was like someone had taken a sharpie to that metaphorical book of his memories and scratched out the fine details.

Beck was worried that his mind would fail him and soon that sharpie would black out the bigger things as well.

He still doesn't talk to anyone. Not his family or his past friends. Girls no longer approach him in the hallway. His life has become the boring routine of living life without wanting to, all because Jade told him to.

He checked his phone everyday to see if he got another text from Jade. He never got one but he still checked, just in case.

* * *

><p>Jade was starting to lose things. Her memory was never the best. So trying to remember everything she had done with Beck a year and a half since they happened was exceptionally tough.<p>

Jade still doesn't talk. She forgot how.

The boys in the hall still hadn't given up. Some were even more persistent than before.

One day when the most persistent of all, Bradley, asks for the third time of the week she just nods to prevent him from asking again.

They go to the movies. She finds out that he is in the school's drama club. Apparently they have a lot in common. Throughout the entire date she doesn't say a word.

Bradley gives Jade his number and she returns the favor. It is only the third number in her phone. The other two numbers being home and Beck.

Weeks go by and Jade texts Bradley every night. He is sarcastic and has a slightly dark sense of humor. She still hasn't said a word to him, but he is starting to learn things about her.

Bradley now knows that Jade lived in Hollywood and was once a singer and actress. He pleads her to talk to him and she just shakes her head.

The school sees Bradley and Jade as an item.

Jade still hasn't forgotten about Beck. She still loves him. She wishes him the best.

**AN: Please review. I honestly like the twist I threw in adding Bradley.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two years… That is how long Jade has been gone.

Two years since she was forced to leave Hollywood. Two years since she left that note on his pillow. Two years since Jade has said a single word to anyone.

Jade couldn't stop thinking about why she left. It was because her family could no longer afford to live in Hollywood. Both of her parents had been laid off.

Jade was not told they had to move until the morning they left. She was told that there was no choice.

She Jade now lives with her parents and her grandmother in Oneonta, New York. The house they live in is barley big enough to house them all, but it is what they can afford.

Her school was boring. The only friend she had was Bradley. She still hadn't said a single word to him. He stopped trying to make her speak. They held conversations, in their own way, and texted all the time.

Today is different though. Today he wants to hear her speak, and will stop at nothing to hear her.

"Jade just one word."

She just shakes her head.

"I will tickle you."

"Please, for me. Jade I am begging you."

"Fine."

And so the tickling begins. Jade has always been ticklish, it is her biggest weakness. Now that just reminds her of Beck. The aching in her sides gets so bad that it starts to hurt.

"Ow… stop." It is barely audible, but she speaks.

Her voice is so hoarse from not being used. Jade has tears running down her face because of all the memories running through her head. The ones where she had begged Beck to stop tickling her were some of the hardest to cope with because that is when she was most open.

The second he heard her voice Bradley let go of Jade. He was stunned that she had actually spoken. Now that she was crying he just felt terrible.

"Jade, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You don't have to talk anymore just please forgive me."

Jade just sat on the ground crying her eyes out at the memories in her head.

"I just want to go back." Once again her voice is hoarse and barely audible.

"Go back to where, Jade? Hollywood?" She nodded her head.

"We'll get you there okay? Soon, I promise."

* * *

><p>Beck still didn't talk, but now he at least was friends with Andre again. The two had bumped into each other at school one day and Andre had demanded they hang out again.<p>

Andre knows what today is. He is trying to help Beck, get him to do something. Too bad all Beck wants to do is sit around all day.

Helping Beck proved to be harder than Andre thought.

**AN: Sorry for the late update. School got in the way big time and I don't feel that well today. Please review and tell me what you think. I know Beck's part was short but there isn't much to say for him this chapter. I hope you liked the background info on Jade.**

**PS: I know that Jade's parents are divorced and her dad remarried, but for the sake of this story they aren't.**

**Victorious: The episode today broke my heart. The crushed look on Jade's face made me want to cry. When she reached for the door and then just walked away upset. All I can say is that the show made me upset but Liz Gillies' acting was amazing like always. I just hope Beck and Jade get together soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's a week later and Jade finds herself looking at a plane ticket to Hollywood. She is trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to spill over.

Bradley got two tickets, one for her and one for himself. He had never left New York and wanted to see where Jade was from. The tickets were for a direct flight that left that afternoon.

About seven hours later Bradley and Jade were standing in the airport in California. They got a rental car and Jade took the wheel. She drove the still familiar route to Beck's house.

"Jade, will you tell me where we are going? You aren't going to answer me." Bradley said more to himself.

Jade looked at the all too familiar RV. There was a light on. Her heart soared. Tears spilled over and she was soon crying silent tears as she worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Jade are you okay? Wait! Where are you going?" Bradley said as he watched Jade get out of the car.

She knocked softly on the RV door. Waiting for Beck to open the door her heart was beating wildly.

The door creaked open slowly. When Beck's face came into view Jade broke into a fresh round of tears. He stared at her in shock. She smiled through the tears and waved a silent hello.

"Jade!" That was Bradley's voice. He came running up the driveway. "Who is this?"

Jade watched the look in Beck's eyes go from shock to heartbreak.

"Oh that's the guy in all the pictures. Jade is that why you wanted to come back?"

Jade nodded.

Beck looked from Bradley to Jade. She wouldn't be here if she was dating someone else, and she definitely wouldn't still have his picture.

Beck stepped onto the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around Jade. Burying his head in her hair, wanting to feel like old times.

"I have missed you so much." Came Beck's choked and hoarse response. It is the first time he has spoken in over two years.

"You didn't listen to me Beck. You were supposed to forget about me."

"That is impossible."

"At least tell me you didn't shut out the world."

"Not the whole time. I started hanging out with Andre again about a month ago."

"Beck it's been two years. When I left I told you to move on and forget about me. I'm glad you didn't but you shouldn't have shut out our friends."

"So you admit they are your friends."

"Wow way to ruin the moment but yes they are my friends."

"Okay I'm about to ruin the moment further. Who's the guy?"

"That's Bradley. He reminded me of you just a little and he is sort of my best friend. But I don't like him like that and he knows it. He is the one that brought me back to Hollywood."

**AN: Sorry about the late update. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I am really nervous about this one.**

**One last time please review.**


End file.
